The Last Battle
by Carey Potter
Summary: This is a fic about Harry's sventh year at Hogwarts. Well the end of it more or less. R/R please, and enjoy...


After the Battle told by Cho Chang  
  
I looked at the wasteland before with baited breath. I was hopeful and anxious though I knew there was no reason to be. There was no hope, none at all. He was gone. Forever. Suddenly I fell to my knees and sobbed. I didn't care what anyone thought or what anyone did at that moment. I felt I would never allow myself to love again. Then someone came to comfort me. I looked up to the watery brown eyes of Hermione. Together we sat there sobbing for our loss.  
  
After the Battle told by Ron Weasley  
  
I saw, but didn't believe it. It can't have happened. No way. It wasn't supposed to end like this. How had it happened? I started to feel guilty for not helping, but someone, maybe him, told me it wasn't my fault at all in any way. I felt a bit better. Next to me I saw Hermione go over to Cho who had just fell down sobbing. I felt like crying, I even wanteed to, but I couldn't. So I stood there with the look of total disbelief on my face. People came and tried to comfort me, but nothing worked. He was gone.  
  
After the Battle told by Hermione Granger  
  
Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I didn't want or try to cry. I just did. I don't know why, but I did. Looked over to Ron. He was in shock. To tell the truth, I was, too. Dumbledore and some other teachers went to look for him. I knew they wouldn't find what they had hoped. I could tell in Dumbledore's eyes that he felt the same if not worse than me. I saw Cho break down crying. I walked over to her. I suddenly noticed that I did want to cry. I wanted to cry. I sat down next to her and we cried.  
  
After the Battle told by Draco Malfoy  
  
Even I was shocked by his actions. I wasn't really sad for him, but my father. He will be caught soon and accused of being a deatheater. He will be put in Azkaban. I do not love him, yet I am sad for him. Or am I? Almost everyone was crying. I saw Ron staring at the scene for which the dispair had come from. He was not crying or anything. Just staring. I felt sorry for him and Hermione, who had just went over to Cho Chang, where they both were crying. I couldn't believe it. He CAN'T be gone. But he is.  
  
After the Battle told by Minerva McGonnagall  
  
I knew there was no hope. So did the students. All crying for him. It isn't what he would've wanted, I thought suddenly. He would want everone to be happy and celebrate. But somehow I know that he knew it couldn't and wouldn't happen that way. Dumbledore asked me to come and search for him. I knew we wouldn't find what we wanted to find. Everyone knew. but we had to do something. Anything. I walked swiftly behind Dumbledore, past Ron who looked dumbstruck, by Hermione and Cho who were hugging and crying, and towards the hazy scene.  
  
After the Battle told by Severus Snape  
  
I went through the hazy mist with Dumbledore and a rather shocked McGonnagall. There were students everywhere. Girls crying, boy gazing uncertainly towards the scene, teachers comforting students, then his friends. They were crying harder than everyone else combined. The two girls on the ground sobbing and the boy standing nearby looking as though he wanted to cry, but couldn't...or wouldn't. I know I looked like I had no heart for I was perfectly calm. I wasn't. Inside I wanted to stand there looking as though life itself had fallen apart like the others. I won't though. I must show the world a certain face.   
  
After the Battle told by Lucius Malfoy  
  
I heard the sound I had been dreading: Silence. It scared me so badly as even my master couldn't give me a greater fright. I looked up. There was a mist and no one was moving from what I can tell. I knew what had happened no the less. I knew it was all over. They would try to catch me. I had to leave. Then I heard sudden sobbing from the other side of the mist. My fellow deatheaters around me began to dissapperate. I followed them. It was over.  
  
After the Battle told by Albus Dumbledore  
  
I knew what would happen and that there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. I felt so guilty. Nothing. I saw him go for Voldemort. I knew what he was doing. He knew too. I looked away. I didn't need to see it to know what had happened. He was gone. He had felt little pain if any at all though, since his purpose was good, not evil. I lead Severus and Minerva into the mist to search for him. I knew there was no hope to find him. I saw Cho, Hermione, and Ron close to me and couldn't do anything for them. I would have tried, but there is only one way(the natural way) to get over such a loss. They would have to do it on their own.  
  
The Battle told by Harry Potter  
  
I was shoved suddenly against the wall by the magic. I couldn't move. I didn't know what was going to happen. Voldemort cme over to me laughing his evil laugh. He released me and got me with the Cruciatus Curse. I tried not to scream although the pain was all-consuming. I was used to the feel of it mostly now, for it had been used on me several times in the past. He removed the curse and I got up, not shaking at all for sudddenly I relised what I had to do. I looked over at Hermione and Ron who were standing terrifed watching him. He smiled at them. They smiled back(as much as they could). He next looked at Cho. She was silently sobbing although she appeared not to know it. He blew her a kiss and mouthed"I love you". She stood there for a moment. Then she relised what was going to happen. She screamed as I ran towards Voldemort. He was saying the words to the Killing curse when I grabbed his wrist. He finished it unaware of the charm I had just performed. I saw the bright light and for once I was not scared. I just grinned as a terrifed Voldemort stared at him. Then nothing.   
  
Voldemort was dead. And so was Harry.  
  
  
Author's Note: This is supposed to happen at the end of Harry's seventh year and I'm going to write about what happened later while everyone is recovering.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the idea about what could happen at the end of Harry's seventh year.  



End file.
